Vampires
Origin Vampires were created by witches in what is now the region of Romania. At first, there were two major castes, the moroi and the strigoi. Types Strigoi - One of the earliest types of vampire, the most powerful were witches who transformed themselves into them. However, most early strigoi were spirits who had risen from the dead, the fate the strigoi witches were cursed to. As the most powerful type of early vampire, they rose to dominance, ruling bands of moroi. However, they were too few in number to rule any sizeable area, so they were reduced to terrorising human villages. Moroi - Another of the original types of vampire, they were thought to be possessed by evil spirits. They drank the blood of humans, with most of them being the risen dead. However, some moroi were living, allowing them to blend in with humans. They either chose to or were cursed to obey strigoi, and several villages were destroyed by their population slowly being taken by vampires. Pricolici - Originating shortly after the first moroi and strigoi, the pricolici were vampirised werewolves. They were originally nearly as common as their moroi and strigoi counterparts, however in modern times few remain, as almost none have been created for 700 years, and many have been purposely destroyed. The survivors, however, continue to attack humans in rural Romania. Vrykolakas - All vrykolakas are reanimated corpses. Their bodies do not decay, instead swelling and becoming bloated. They killed humans, but ate their flesh instead of drinking their blood. Of all vampires, vrykolakas were particularly feared by humans, as they wandered villages, knocking on doors and killing those who answered, and suffocating the sleeping, in turn creating more of them. They have the ability to become more and more powerful over time, with some becoming more powerful than even the witch-vampires and vampire lords. Most vrykolakas dwell in Greece, but a few remained in Romania, becoming known as vârcolacs. Nosferatu - They were descended from the strigoi, and like them acted as rulers over other vampires. Humans feared them for their expert shapeshifting, and how that enabled them to easily suck the blood of their victims. They also acted as incubuses, which led to more of them infiltrating humanity. Their rise to prominence came when one saved a town from a group of vrykolakas by single handedly defeating all of the powerful creatures, only to declare themselves ruler of the town, which was one of the first instances that vampires had ruled over humans. Shtriga - Albanian witches become Shtriga, drinking the blood of infants to survive and grow their powers. They can shapeshift into insects. Those drained of blood survive, but must be cured by the shtriga or they will become sick and eventually die. Dhampir - Can result as offspring between a vampire and a human. They are almost the same as humans, but have supernatural abilities such as the ability to see spirits and sense vampires. This has led to many of them becoming excellent vampire hunters. Alukah - Very similar to mortal humans, but thirst for blood. They can only shapeshift into a wolf, though they can fly, using their hair. They are not immortal, but are able to come back to life unless their bodies are treated properly. They are found in the Levant, but are beginning to die out. Kuzlac - A variation of strigoi, who wait at bridges and crossroads, terrorising humans. They are believed to be extinct, with the last sighting being when King Ashan of Macedonia destroyed one claiming to be 'King of the Kuzlac' at a crossroads in 1783. Pijavica - Powerful entities, who are unkillable except with fire. Their only other known weakness except from fire is that they cannot go near garlic. They are results of curses by witches, and are almost always malicious. They are rumoured to have a leader, known only through their leech symbol. Mullo - A less powerful variation of strigoi, mullo are corpses returned from the dead. They usually attack relatives or enemies. However, they are fairly easily destroyed, and are very rare today. Upyr - A common kind of vampire, found throughout Eastern Europe and Turkey. Upyr are reanimated corpses, sometimes with the person who's body it is, sometimes with another entity, such as a dead witch. Upyrs drink blood, and are usually ruddy in colour, and bloated. These vampires also vary in power. They are the main kind of vampire in Slavic and Turkish areas. Uttuke/Gallu and Gello- Ancient Mesopotamian creatures under the service of Lamashtu. Gallu classified as vampires due to their blood drinking and similar properties, though their origin is unknown and they may be demons. Eventually, they were all either destroyed or banished deep underground, or to live with demons. After this banishment, they tried to return to the world, mostly in the Byzantine Empire, where they became known as gello. They attempted to possess women, but could never manifest themselves. Gello is also spelt Gylou or another vsriation commonly. Notable Individuals Izcacus - The origin of Izcacus is unknown, as is what type of vampire they are. They are probably a very ancient entity, likely becoming a 'vampire' a long time into its existence. Izcacus is believed to still be alive/exist, and is extremely secretive. They were probably worshipped by Hungarian shamanists, and are believed to have terrorised Christians in response to the persecution of shamanists. Izcacus likely has or had many vampire servants. Abhartach - An Irish King who returned from the dead as a vampire, almost certainly a strigoi. He terrorised his subjects, but was eventually slain with a yew sword, then buried upside down. Lamashtu - Considered a goddess in Mesopotamia, Lamashtu fed on newborn babies. Apparently, Lamashtu appeared as a mix of animal parts in a humanoid form, suggesting Lamashtu had advanced shapsshifting powers. The most probable origin of Lamashtu is an ancient spirit becoming a vampire, or an immensely powerful gallu. Lamashtu has not been sighted for millenia, and is presumed dead, possibly destroyed as worship ended, or banished with the gallu. Vampire States The Kingdom of Valachia is the largest vampire state. It is ruled by King Vladimir II. Though it is powerful, it is died down by border conflicts with Bulgaria and werewolves. The other major vampire state is the Principality of Transylvania. This is ruled by Prince Friedrich, and is currently expanding fast into Moldavia. There are also other smaller states such as the County of Sânge and the County of Samă.Category:Species